


can you shut up for two seconds

by itisjosh



Series: ok maybe ghosts exist [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "ghost hunter"!wilbur, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Best Friends, Demon!Dream, Demons, Gen, Ghost!Tommy, Ghosts, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Past Character Death, Spirit Box, different POVs, dreamons if you will, ghost!tubbo, in which tommy doesn't let wilbur sleep, skeptic!techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: "So, like I was saying-""Tommy, shut the fuck up."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: ok maybe ghosts exist [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983292
Comments: 137
Kudos: 1758





	can you shut up for two seconds

Wilbur is going to go insane.

Tommy, who apparently can't be alone for three minutes, turned on the goddam spirit box and started spewing. Wilbur really did try his best to ignore it, he really tried. From pretending to be asleep to literally throwing the spirit box away, but it's futile. If Wilbur wasn't tired, he'd commend Tommy for his determination and stubbornness. However, he _is_ tired, so he's simply enraged. Wilbur rolls over, burying his head under his pillow. 

_"Come on, big man."_

_"I'm not stopping."_

_"Wilbur."_

_"Wilbur."_

_"I know you're awake."_

_"Stop ignoring me."_

_"If you ignore me-"  
_

_"-that means you love me-"_

_"-do you love me, big man?"_

"No."

_"Wilbur!"_

Wilbur's chat gave Tommy the nickname of "TommyInnit". Wilbur doesn't know where the fuck it came from or _why_ , but Tommy took it to heart, and he wouldn't stop referring to himself as TommyInnit until the stream ended. "ClingyInnit," Wilbur mutters, dragging his hands down his face. This was such a terrible idea. He should have never asked Tommy to come home from the office, he regrets this _so much_. Does he? Yes, Wilbur decides. Yes, he does. He's lying to himself and he knows it, but that's unimportant. "You're so fucking clingy." Wilbur whines, refusing to give Tommy the satisfaction of moving the pillow.

Which isn't a problem for Tommy, since the pillow fucking flies across the room a second later. _"Up."_ Tommy tells him, the voice sounding a little closer. Wilbur would like to see what he looks like. He'd like to hear his voice, his real one. Not the one the spirit box presents. 

"No," Wilbur sighs, reaching over to grab his emergency pillow, shoving that over his face. Techno likes to pull the same stunts, and Wilbur is nothing if not prepared. "Go away. It's two in the morning, Tommy. I'm tired. Let me go back to bed."

 _"No,"_ Tommy hums, a hint of playfulness in his voice. _"So, like I was saying-"_

"Tommy, shut the fuck up."

Tommy does, if only for a brief second. _"You're making this difficult, big man."_ His sentences are getting a lot more clear, he's been using longer words and talking for longer than usual. Wilbur's glad that the spirit box works. 

"I want to sleep, Tommy. Allow it."

_"No."_

"Tommy," Wilbur sighs. "What do you want from me?"

 _"To talk,"_ Tommy tells him. _"Lonely?"_

"I'm not lonely," he reassures the ghost. "I'm tired, Tommy. I work a lot."

 _"Twitch,"_ Tommy confirms. _"Take a break."_

Wilbur snorts. "Can't. It's my job. If I take a break, I don't get paid. Money is still a thing, Tommy. It's kind of important."

_"Do you like it?"_

"What, streaming?"

_"Yeah."_

Wilbur nods, smiling a bit. "I do. I really like interacting with people, I..it's nice, you know? But sometimes, it just..it gets tiring. When it's all I do, and I don't have time to stop doing it, it's..hard. But it's nice. I don't think I'd want to be doing anything else." Tommy is quiet for a bit, and the so is the spirit box. 

_"Proud."_

"What?"

 _"Of you."_ Wilbur ducks his head, hiding the grin on his face.

"I just stream Minecraft and hunt ghosts for a living, Tommy. It isn't all that impressive."

 _"It is,"_ Tommy disagrees. _"Don't know if I could do it."_

"You probably could," Wilbur shrugs. "You're naturally charismatic, you're funny. You're easy to like. I think you'd do very well, TommyInnit." 

Wilbur _swears_ that he feels Tommy smile at him.

* * *

Techno shoves his hands in his pocket, walking through Chasmir's haunted house. It isn't so much of a haunted house rather than a demonic hotspot, but it's vaguely the same thing. He sits down on the couch, propping his legs up. He closes his eyes, silently counting to five, and-

"Hi, Techno!" Dream appears in front of him, his hair strewn across his face. "Where's Wilbur?"

"Back at the house," he shrugs, closing his eyes again. "Where's Sapnap?"

"Sleeping," Dream explains. "You really had everyone convinced, you know." Techno cracks open an eye, grinning at his friend. 

"I know I did. That's the entire bit, Dream. They've gotta think it's real. Keeps people interested in what we're doin'. It doesn't help that Wilbur just keeps findin' ghosts that won't leave him alone. How's George doin'?"

Dream sighs, clearly unnerved by the topic. "He's..tired. I'm not sure how he's gonna do, once he actually materializes again. Do you know anything about ghosts coming back to life?" Techno wishes he did. He knows a decent amount, having always known about the paranormal ever since a demon tried to eat him when he was three, but he doesn't. "Taking the silence as a no. I'm nervous, Techno. I'm not ready to let him go. He's my best friend."

"I know," Techno does. He sits up, scooting back so his back is pressed against the arm of the couch. "He'll be fine. There's a lot of lives after this one and the next, Dream. You'll see him again, even if he goes somewhere else for the time bein'. Any idea why Tubbo's attached to my soul and won't leave me the hell alone?" Dream wheezes, his wings fluttering behind him. 

"I think it's just a bonding thing. I don't know why he'd bond to you, since you never knew him in the first life, but," Dream shrugs, "it is what it is. You should come visit me more often. I _miss_ you."

Techno scoffs. "You're disgustin' and I hate you."

"Nope!" Dream singsongs, his eyes shining. "We've known each other for so long," he whines. "And you still won't say that you love me? I helped you cheat on that math test back in sixth."

"Yes, and I had to explain why I was fuckin' talkin' to myself," he sighs. "I'm gonna go back home," Techno stands up, giving Dream a shove. "Bye, Dream."

"Love you!" 

"No." 

And then he's gone, albeit with a faint smile. 

Dream isn't that bad.


End file.
